Chapter 153
Behind Her Smile is the one-hundred fifty third chapter in the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 22 and eleventh chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Radox Phantomheim narrates Isuzu Sawatari's history at West Genetics, as well as her murderous activities, while dismissing her innocent façade. Isuzu's rivalry with Su-Na Lee is explained in detail. Both women are revealed to be psychopaths who love killing more than anything. Between the two, however, Su-Na is able to keep her murderous desires hidden and in check, which led to Isuzu deeply fearing Su-Na and deeply yearning to murder her. Radox promises to give Isuzu a "license to kill" so she can finally confront Su-Na. In return she is to participate in "Operation Cat Killer." Meanwhile, Petty Layner, Jessica Edwin, and Isabella Lucas happily test their newly acquired Plasma Stigmata. Summary Radox Phantomheim reads Isuzu Sawatari's history as a Pandora, a student of West Genetics 25th Generation who retired after four years of service due to some circumstances. During Isuzu's senior year, one of her classmates dies due to her stigmata going berserk. The same happened to a Chevalier Pandora in her squad. Upon Sawatari's return to civilian life, several women have attacked her, relating to romantic affairs. These women either killed themselves or dying in an "accident" against Isuzu. Radox suggests that she's cursed, but the woman before him denies having killed anyone. Radox lights a cigar and stops Isuzu with her nonsense. He relays that he's seen so many different people in his life, he knows when he sees a person who is terrified of killing, indifferent towards killing, or adores killing. And Isuzu owns the eyes of someone who loves to murder, but Radox denies criticizing Isuzu since they are very similar. Isuzu wants Radox to get to the point and Radox continues to recite Isuzu's history: an elite Pandora at the top her class with eight stigmata and an unbelievable compatibility rate. However, there was one woman in her generation who opposed her strength and caused Isuzu to break, that woman being Su-Na Lee, the Chevalier's strongest Pandora. Su-Na's title could have belonged to Isuzu had she stayed, a Chevalier adds. Isuzu is unimpressed and indifferent toward Radox's taunts, not caring that Su-Na is strong. Radox retracts any notion that Su-Na broke Isuzu due to the Korean's strength; rather, it's because she and Su-Na are the "same:" women who love to manipulate and kill, but Su-Na was always able to hide her destructive appetite while Isuzu could not live without harming others. The disparity makes Su-Na the superior woman. Isuzu's eyes widen from the topic, but they quickly darken when Radox picks act her true hatred and inferiority toward Su-Na. Isuzu seems ready to attack, and Radox's two escorts prepare to move. Radox stops them and apologizes for getting too personal. Isuzu discloses her history with Su-Na. During their time at Genetics, Su-Na's Limiter partner cheated on her with Sawatari. Su-Na approached Isuzu with tears in her eyes, but those same eyes played Isuzu for a fool, forcing Isuzu to face a woman who was better than she is. However, she plotted again and again to kill Su-Na, but the Korean Pandora never fell for any of Isuzu's tricks. As a result, Isuzu.s hatred and obsession of Su-Na has built and she fantasizes about killing her rival so much that it robs her of all sexual gratification. Shaking, Su-Na denies any sort of inferiority complex; rather a twisted admiration that will never be fulfilled. Staying in the cage of the law, Isuzu continues, she agrees to be satisfied by her dreams and find replacements in the real world, and these replacements are the women she's killed by stealing their lovers. It becomes clear that Isuzu is absolutely insane, but Radox uses it to convince IsuU to join him. He tempts her with the limited luxury of killing as much as she pleases and even the gift of Su-Na herself. At a temporary training facility, Petty Layner, Jessica Edwin, and Isabella Lucas test their Plasma Stigmata on solid holograms of the Humanoid Form Nova, demolishing them with punches, cannon blasts, and slashes aided by the High End Skills. After relishing in their incredible abilities, the women decide its time to "kill the cat." At her apartment, Isuzu thinks about Su-Na one more time. Event Notes *Isuzu Sawatari's history with Su-Na is revealed. *Isuzu is offered to join the Busters. *Petty Layner, Jessica Edwin, ad Isabella Lucas receive and test their Plasma Stigmata. Trivia *Su-Na Lee is revealed to be equally as insane as the Busters, but she hides her dark urges. *Petty's Plasma Weapon is a pair of steel gloves. Jessica battles with two small knives, and Isabella wields two medium sized cannons she can carry under her arms. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters